Helplessly in Love
by Malec4ever
Summary: Alec is being forced into an arranged marriage, but he is in love with Magnus. How far will love go? Normal people, medieval times. Also JacexClary,maybe IzzyxSimon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Alec POV)  
>I lay crying on my bed, not having any sort of clue about what to do. My tears streamed down my face like rushing rivers. My world was being torn apart as each second ticked closer to the time everything I had known, everything I had loved, would be destroyed. Torn apart. The worst part is I couldn't confide in anyone. Not even Magnus, the love of my life.<br>I am gay, and only my sister, Isabelle, knows. Not Jace, my adoptive brother, nor my parents, whom I was terrified to tell. Terrified they wouldn't accept me, that they would punish me as they do people who commit the most horrible crimes in this damned kingdom. Seeing as Isabelle was in another kingdom I couldn't talk to her. Little did I know she was visiting the woman who was soon to be my- wife.  
>More sobs wracked my body as I remembered the conversation that had started to ruin my life.<br>_"Alexander, dear, your father and I need to talk to you. It is of the upmost importance. Please hear us out." Maryse, my mother said. Only a select few were aloud to call her her true name, for she is the queen. My father, Robert- the king, was sitting beside my mother, both in their thrones. I knelt before them and bowed my head.  
>"Of course, mother, father, what is it?" I asked them, not knowing the vast expanse of despair I was going to face after this.<br>"We have found a suitable princess from another kingdom, and we have arranged with the royal family that you two are to be wed in the fall. The wedding will take place in the chapel in two months." Robert said.  
>My head spun with incredible dizziness as I comprehended their words. I was seeing someone, Magnus, and now I was to be married? I had never told them I was gay and that I was in love with someone and my eyes started filling with tears.<br>"Son, I know this is sudden, but you are the heir to the throne. Someday you will become king, and you will need a queen to rule aside you. She will visit in one week, and stay only one night. She then will come back a month before the wedding. We do not yet know how long she will stay here." Robert continued.  
>"But, why now?" I asked, now on the verge of tears.<br>"We have... Connections with the Morgensterns. They were our allies in one battle and now this will deepen the alliance. The world is at war, and if we show that royal families can get along, then maybe it will help bring the war to a stop." Robert told me, oblivious to my watering eyes.  
>"She is a beautiful girl. She is well educated and dreamy. We have met her before. In fact, we have talked to her on more than one occasion. She is nineteen; so only two years younger than you." Maryse told me, trying to calm me, but failing miserably.<br>"Do I know her? Who?" I whispered so they wouldn't hear my voice catch.  
>"Her name," Maryse paused, making my heart speed up, "is Clarissa Morgenstern."<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Wow I forgot an a/n at the beginning of my last fanficion too, hopefully not a habit! So I'm hoping you like the story here's some summary/ background info. The Lightwoods are the rulers of a kingdom (Idris, probably) and Alec, being the firstborn son, has to be King one day. So it takes place in medieval times. Castles and all. I love that kinda stuff there's none that I've seen here… So this just popped into my head one day and I was feeling angsty so along came this! Hope you like it, if you have any ideas please tell me! I pretty much know what I'm going to do, but I don't know how to write it so I apologize for short chaps and slow updates. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2  
>(Alec POV)<br>Sadness, anger, rejection, frustration. It cycled through these emotions again and again. Sadness I couldn't be with Magnus. Anger my parents were doing this to me. Rejection; they couldn't do this to me, it's unlawful. Frustration that I didn't know what to do or who to talk to.

Most of all I felt bitter. I had only recently come to terms and accepted myself. My true self; the one who likes men and not women. I was bitter that I was born this way; gay and a prince destined to marry a princess. The fairytale all girls conquer in their head, the fairytale that would make my life the very opposite of a fairytale.

In my own fairytale, Magnus and I were together without any people who hated us, who were disgusted by us. In my fairytale, it was happy ever after with Magnus.

I thought with bitter humor _Why can't there be two kings? Why a princess?_

I avoided everybody I could at all costs. Even Jace. He doesn't know I'm gay. I once had a crush on him but now he was like my brother. We technically brought him into the family to be a servant, but when he was ten his parents died in war and he was taken in as part of our royal family.

This Princess, Clarissa, was supposedly visiting tomorrow at dawn, and she would help make wedding arrangements. It made me want to scream, to rip her apart; this one girl who was ruining my life. I didn't know how to tell Magnus. I didn't want to disappoint him. I knew he deserves better and that I'm not right for him, but I still love him so much that I never want to let go. I feel so selfish, but I am so confused.

I finally decided that I would visit him.

MALEC

This was it. The moment of truth. I raised my hand, the gleaming handle practically daring me to knock. I gained enough courage to knock, and then I heard shuffling around inside the cottage.

The door opened and I was greeted by the sight of my gorgeous love.

"Oh, darling I missed you." Magnus said, and hurried me inside. I had to travel in a hooded cloak, so as not to be seen by other commoners.

He noticed my silence and worriedly asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

I looked him in the eye and burst out crying.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay." Magnus said, trying to comfort me even though he didn't know what was wrong.

"No it's not!" I shouted, making him jump a little.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Magnus said sincerely.

"They arranged a wedding." I whispered, barely audible to my own ears. Magnus had sharp hearing, and he drew in a sharp breath.

"No." He gasped, knowing I was going to marry a random girl.

"What're we going to do?" I asked desperately, wanting him to have an answer and tell me it would all be okay.

"I don't know." He answered, and my heart throbbed. "I think you- we- should just tell them." He said. I nodded in agreement.

We looked into each other's watering eyes, and knew how immense the sadness the other was feeling. We sat together and cried, our tears mixing together, like a sign that we weren't meant to be apart. After an hour I had to leave, but he kissed me sweetly and quickly before I left. It was short but it held all the emotion we felt. On my way home, I contemplated what I could do.

MALEC

"Mother, father, may I speak with you about something. It is highly important to me." I said to my parents. I had to speak properly or else I would be punished.

"Not now dear son. Your father and I have to attend to our guests that are visiting… Your soon to be wife." Queen Maryse, my mother, said.

I cringed at the word wife, and replied, "But that is what I would like to speak to you about."

"I'm sorry, son. Now is not the time. Now if you will excuse us." My mother said as she pushed past me. I looked after her in disbelief. My father quickly followed her, and I couldn't help but feel a burst of resentment burst through me. This stupid girl was more important than the news I was going to tell them?

Magnus would be disappointed in me, but he would understand it wasn't my fault.  
>I sighed, thinking about Magnus. We knew so much about each other that we could write a biography about each other. Magnus was the palace healer, the best in the land, yet he was still looked upon by my parents as a mere commoner.<p>

Magnus was an orphan, because his mother died in childbirth, and his father had tried to drown Magnus because he felt it was Magnus's fault for the death of his wife. Magnus's father was hanged for the failed attempt of murder.

We always talked and kissed, but we had never gone farther than that, because I wasn't ready and also afraid of being caught. Our connection was both spiritual as well as physical; we weren't like a couple only formed by lust who break it off after a few times.

Magnus is the most amazing person I had ever met, and I was so madly in love with him that it hurt when I was away from him for extended periods of time. It's as if I leave a piece of my heart with him when I go to attend to my duties in the castle.

I wondered what would happen when I told my parents, and it sent shivers through my spine to think about the consequences of such drastic news that I had kept from them my whole life.

**A/N Hope you liked. Please review I know everyone asks but I would be so grateful! If you took the time to read, please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Only two reviews and one was my friend who I asked her to. But thank you so much to Writing On The Mirror (Did I get that right?) Your review made my day! It was so kind it put a big goofy grin on my face! Thank you! Well here goes the next chapter please leave a review! I'm going to update my other story probably tomorrow, I'll try at least! Oh and I forgot, I don't own anything… **

Chapter 3  
>(Alec POV)<p>

She's here. This witch is here. The stupid girl! Why does she have to exist? I was fuming that this princess had such a horrible impact on my life.

I did my best to remind myself that it wasn't her fault, but it was hard behind the veil of hate in my eyes.

I'm disgusted with this. They'll expect me to raise a child with her!

Just as I was about to continue rantingin my mind, Jace walked in.

"Tessa said they're here, you have to go meet her now." Jace said. Tessa was my maid and personal friend. She's a friend of Magnus' too, and we all get along great.

"Come with me, please." I asked Jace, nervous of the outcome.

He just led me out of the room without replying and we walked through all the corridors until we reached the castle gates.

My parents were trying not to make a big deal about this, so naturally almost everyone in the castle came to see the arrival of the soon- to- be wife of "Prince Alexander".

I wish they would call me Alec, but at least my closest friends and family do, except my parents.

The carriage that was being pulled by two horses was led into the stables and from the front of the carriage a man, with brown hair and brown eyes stepped off. It looked like he was the one to tend to the bowed to the royal family and introduced himself as Lucian Graymark.  
>I bowed my head slightly to acknowledge him, and because it was polite. Even if my parents repeatedly told me not to bow to commoners, I still do.<p>

Lucian then went to open the door for the Morgenstern royal family. Firstly, a woman that looked like she was about in her thirties stepped out, followed by her husband who was very tall with broad shoulders, who looked about the same age.

Lastly, a girl who looked a little younger than me stepped out.

She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. In my opinion they weren't as pretty as Magnus's eyes. She looked startlingly like her mother.

I looked to my side, and as who I presumed to be Clarissa, the younger redhead, stepped out of the carriage Jace's eyes widened and I heard his breath hitch a little bit.

I dismissed it as my imagination, and led the Morgensterns to their quarters. Clarissa's room was right next to mine, much to my disgust.

MALEC

After the Morgensterns were settled, we sat down for dinner.  
>It was the most terrifying supper of my life.<p>

MALEC

Luckily the Morgensterns were tired from their travels, so they retired early. After they had gone to bed, I went into my room, which I had to share with Jace because Clarissa was sleeping in his room.

I sighed, trying not to let Jace see how much this was affecting me.

Jace seemed more resigned than usual, which I found odd. Usually he was very perky in the presence of company. He was when they were around the dinner table, but now he seemed withdrawn. I decided to let it go for now, and see if he kept it up the next day. I pondered how difficult it would be to tell my parents, but my thoughts were cut short by someone banging on my door very forcefully.

"Alec, _Alec_, ALEC! Open this door right now!" A very familiar voice shouted.

I rushed to the door and was immediately attacked by Izzy, my sister. She hugged me forcefully and them Max came and joined into the hug.

"Get over here Jace!" Izzy yelled. I thanked the Angel that the walls were practically sound- proof.

"I missed you guys!" I said. I never let affection show unless it was towards someone very close to me. "Where were you at supper?" I asked.

"We had to unpack and then we had to see the healer because Max was feeling a little under the weather. Thanks to Magnus he's all better."

Only Izzy knows that Magnus and I are boyfriends; Max and Jace just think we're friends.  
>Outside a figure said, "The King and Queen request your presence, Princess Isabelle and Prince Max." It was Tessa.<p>

"We told you not to be so formal!" Izzy lightly chastised.

"Forgive me, your highness. Oh! Sorry! I mean- never mind. I'm just on my guard with the Morgensterns here. Sorry."

We all nodded in agreement, King Valentine was supposedly a ruthless ruler; rumor has it that he would kill on the spot if he was even slightly insulted.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow_,_ good luck." I whispered. We all parted and Jace and I went back to our separate beds.

I was still horribly angry, not to mention terrified.

I couldn't stop thinking about Clarissa….

Little did Alec know, neither could Jace.

**A/N: Another failed attempt at a cliffy… *sigh*, oh well! Please review! Tons of people put this on Story Alert but I would like to hear your thoughts on this!**


End file.
